The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Canadian Patent No. 2,065,923 describes an attachment mounted to an articulated boom of a carrier vehicle for harvesting and dewatering peat moss material. The attachment comprises an apertured bucket for digging peat moss material and a ram movable with relation to the bucket between an extended position and a retracted position. The ram and the bucket define a variable volume press chamber which is contractible in response to movement of the ram member toward the extended position for expressing water from the load of peat moss material gathered in the bucket. A method for harvesting and dewatering peat moss material is also described.